Si l'on revient moins riches
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Petite songfic écrite pour l'anniversaire de quelqu'un fan du couple Eliott/Olivia


**ET SI ON REVIENT MOINS RICHE**

Eliott regardait Olivia à travers la vitre du bureau de Kragen. Sa coéquipière avait été appelée par leur capitaine dès son arrivée et l'inspecteur pensait que ça ne sentait pas très bon pour elle cette convocation.

Ces derniers temps elle lui avait parue si fatiguée, si déconnectée de tout. Depuis ce qui s'était passé à la prison, elle n'était plus totalement la même et Eliott aurait aimé l'emmener avec lui, partir quelques jours en oubliant tout ce qui les hantait depuis si longtemps.

_Et si j'te racontais notre prochain voyage,_

_J'veux dire en plein délire, en plein vagabondage_

_J'ai l'air de plaisanter,_

_Mais j'rigole pas du tout_

_Etre une fois cinglé,_

_Une fois vraiment fou._

Depuis combien de temps maintenant s'était-il avoué que l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa jolie partenaire était bien plus que de l'amitié ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il compris qu'il y avait entre eux plus qu'un lien noué par la complicité professionnelle, les dangers affrontés ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps avait-il envie de partir, rien qu'avec elle pour pouvoir enfin se découvrir, loin de tout ce qui entravait cette relation à laquelle il aspirait ?

_Partir, bon Dieu partir sans savoir où l'on va_

_Faire de la planche à voile au détour d'un delta._

_D'accord on prend la fuite_

_Imaginons la suite_

_Pour un mois pour un an_

_J'sais pas_

Kathy, elle, ne s'y était pas trompée. Deux mois plus tôt, elle avait annoncé à Eliott son intention de divorcer. Il n'avait pas essayé de la retenir, de la faire changer d'avis. Malgré la naissance de leur fils, ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que revivre ensemble avait été une erreur. Non qu'ils la regrettent : ils avaient eu le bonheur d'avoir cet enfant merveilleux qui les enchantait l'un comme l'autre, mais entre eux quelque chose était définitivement brisé. Et ils savaient qu'ils valaient mieux se quitter tant qu'ils pouvaient encore être amis, pour le bien de leurs enfants et notamment du petit Eli.

C'est Kathy qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, qui lui avait permis de comprendre ce qu'il refusait de s'avouer depuis si longtemps…

_Et si on revient moins riche_

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?_

_D'ailleurs qui seront les riches ?_

_C'est pas notre affaire._

_Je rêve d'une route en plein soleil,_

_D'îles aux oiseaux où nous aurions toujours sommeil._

Il n'avait pas encore parlé à Olivia. Il n'osait pas. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle penserait, peur de ce qu'elle dirait, peur qu'elle le repousse. Et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés ? Et si… Et si…

Et depuis qu'elle allait mal, depuis que ce salopard avait essayé de la violer, il osait encore moins. Et si elle croyait qu'il cherchait juste à la réconforter ? Et si elle se méprenait sur ses intentions comme cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant ?

Et si.. Et si…

_Et si l'on revient moins riche,_

_C'est tout aussi bien,_

_D'ailleurs qui seront les riches,_

_Ca je n'en sais rien._

Pourtant il savait qu'il devait lui parler, qu'il devait franchir ce pas. Il voulait plus que tout l'emmener avec lui, faire un voyage, n'importe où mais loin de New-York et de sa violence. Il voulait avoir la chance de la découvrir autrement, qu'elle puisse le voir avec d'autres yeux. Etait-ce le moment ? N'était-il pas temps pour elle comme pour lui de prendre un peu leurs distances avec ce métier si passionnant mais si exigeant qui, petit à petit, sapait jusqu'au tréfonds de leur personnalité ?

_Je t'aurai vu plonger sous un ciel d'occident,_

_Rêver tout éveillée devant un océan,_

_Un été éternel_

_D'un amour aquarelle,_

_C'est pas original,_

_C'est bleu, carte postale._

Il savait bien ce qu'en ce moment même Kragen était en train de dire à Livia : qu'elle devait prendre du recul, quelques jours de vacances peut-être. Il la voyait qui se défendait, pied à pied, pas à pas… Des vacances ! Elle devait s'imaginer seule durant des jours, ressassant les souvenirs horribles qui l'assaillaient dès qu'elle cessait de s'activer, dès qu'elle laissait son cerveau reprendre les commandes. Alors elle se battait pour ne pas accepter l'inéluctable.

Pourtant c'était la meilleure des choses à faire, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux…

_Nous garderons tant pis, même si c'est un peu bête,_

_Ces images de la vie comme un mauvais poète._

_On aura eu l'idée,_

_D'un paradis sur Terre,_

_On aura joué_

_La pièce entière._

Le matin même il s'était renseigné sur les séjours à Hawaï, dans un petit archipel peu fréquenté des touristes dont un ami lui avait parlé quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il pensait peut-être y vivre une seconde lune de miel avec Kathy, à ce moment où il n'avait pas encore renoncé à son devoir de père, de mari, de catholique fervent. Les prix n'étaient pas prohibitifs pour leurs salaires peu élevés. Lui et elle, là-bas, sur le sable chaud, le temps de panser leurs plaies, le temps de se découvrir, le temps de s'aimer…

_Et si on revient moins riche,_

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?_

_D'ailleurs qui seront les riches ?_

_C'est pas notre affaire._

_Je rêve d'une route en plein soleil,_

_D'îles aux oiseaux où nous aurions toujours sommeil._

C'était la solution, oui… La seule chance qu'ils auraient jamais de peut-être inverser leur destin, vivre enfin ce qui leur était échu depuis si longtemps. Il ne pouvait empêcher le croyant en lui de penser qu'il ne faisait qu'accomplir sa destinée, celle écrite dans le grand livre par la main de celui qui savait mieux que lui, avant même qu'il ne naisse, quel devait être son chemin.

Olivia sortait du bureau de Kragen, pâle, les larmes aux yeux, visiblement bouleversée, perdue, si fragile qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui, lui murmurer ces mots qu'il ne lui avait jamais dits mais qui lui brûlaient les lèvres à cet instant.

Elle s'éloignait, tête basse, vaincue…

- Olivia, attends !

Elle s'immobilisa, le regard étonné, espérant peut-être…

- Eliott, écoute, je dois y aller là…

Bien sûr, ça c'était tout Olivia : pas question de se répandre devant les autres. Si elle devait pleurer elle le ferait seule…

_Et si l'on revient moins riche,_

_C'est peut-être mieux,_

_Avant que l'on en finisse,_

_Avant d'être vieux,_

_On aura eu des souvenirs,_

_Des nuits entières à rêver sans dormir._

- Je viens avec toi Liv, où que tu ailles.


End file.
